


Topanga Presents: Rilaya

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Topanga Knows All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topanga always know whats what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topanga Presents: Rilaya

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have anything to say about this I just haven't posted in like a week so I scribbled this.

"Cory, we need to talk." Topanga says, entering the living room.

"Whatever for?" He asks in his goofy voice. She smiles but rolls her eyes.

"It's about our daughters." She says seriously.

"Both of em?"

"Both of em."

"Alright whats up." Cory turns to face his wife as she sits down.

"So you know how we have this big ridiculous triangle going on." Topanga starts.

"Of course, I teach about it every day."

"Well, what if I told you it's all a big lie and none of them like each other."

"Well I'd tell you to write me a new lesson plan." Topanga smiles at that before continuing.

"I have a theory. Lucas is afraid to tell them he doesn't like either of them, and Maya and Riley like each other."

"Well it's interesting." He nods. "Present your evidence."

"Well I feel like I don't need to present any evidence that Maya likes Riley."

"And why do you think that?"

"Would you like to take a trip down memory lane?" Topanga smirks.

"Boy would I?"

"Maya got her a horse, Cory."

He smiles and nods. "A middle school girl managed to get a horse into an apartment in New York. What do you make of that? Okay, you make some good points, present you evidence for Riley." He suggest.

"Not as easy, but hear me out." Topanga explains. Cory nods in agreement.

"What does Riley love more than anything?" She asks. Cory grins. "Well, that would be me, but I hardly see what that has to do with anything." He bats his eye and Topanga laughs this time.

 

"Real answer." She demands. He shrugs. "Maya. Of course its Maya." He says seriously, but Topanga shakes her head.

 

"No. Theres more to it. Riley loves her more than anyone, yes. But what _things_ do Riley love? I'll tell you, I'll tell you right now. Pluto and purple cats." Topanga grins triumphantly as Cory just stares at her.

 

"And I like mashed potatoes. Am I missing something?"

 

"Riley loves Pluto so much she would kiss it on the face. Pluto represents something to have hope for. According to Rileys art teacher, she lives inside of a world of purple cats. And as we all know now, but seriously should've known before, is Maya is that purple cat she loves so much." Cory nods along thoughtfully.

 

"I have a question for the defense." He counters. "Where does Lucas fit into all of this? How can they both think they like him but not?"

She grins. "I was hoping you would ask me that."

"Present your evidence." Cory nods. Topanga raises an eyebrow at him.

"Is that the only court term you know?" She asks. He thinks for a moment. "Order! Order in the court!" He shouts suddenly, dramatically banging his fist on his lap.

She laughs again and swats at his shoulders.

"Okay. Lucas is such a good boy. So good, we thought he was like Riley. Really like Riley. In fact, it was close enough that Maya couldve easily projected her feelings for Riley onto him." She theorizes.

 

"Well what about Riley. I mean, Maya couldnt be any more different than Lucas, why would she like him?" He asks. She grins proudly.

 

"Let me guess. You were hoping I would ask that?" He predicts. She smirks and nods.

 

"Riley already has a history of mixing up platonic for romantic feeelings. Remember, thats why it was so weird when she dated Lucas the first time. She did it with Lucas, whos to say she didn't do it with Maya?"

 

When she finishes, Cory actually applauds her.

Wow, you really thought it all through. Except, what about Lucas? What makes you think he doesnt like either of them?" He questions. She blows a rasberry. "Are you kidding me? Any teenage boy in his right mind could've made a decision by now. He's stalling because he doesn't like either of them. And even if Im wrong on that one, who cares? Look at him. He'll move on." She reasons.

 

Maya nods thoughtfully from the doorway. She'd intended to tell them her and Riles were back, and they had come in through the window, but anyone who hears the sentence 'So you know how we have this big ridiculous triangle going on?' Is gonna wanna hear where this is going.

 

"So do you think they'll ever tell each other how they feel?" Cory asks. There's a moment of silence and Maya strains to hear anything she might be missing.

"I think Maya should go talk to Riley about it right now." Topanga says exceptionally loud. Maya throws her hand on her forehead, knowing she's caught.

"I will." She replies, going back into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually dont like my works to be less than 1k words but I think I can live with this


End file.
